


2

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	2

2  
跟投电影的事儿不算是一时兴起，转投资的大方向其实还是一年多之前靳东跟王凯说的，只不过后来没有合适的机会罢了。那会儿他刚红出点苗头，来不及多享受几天峰顶的感觉，头上已经倾泻下一万吨的脏水和黑泥。王凯憋屈到成宿成宿睡不着，白天还要撑住笑脸，不然公众号当天晚上就得趁热扎堆嘲他心虚。  
侯总怕他想不开，特意攒了个局，一共就四个人，侯总，李雪，靳东，他。老板一片好意，不能给脸不要脸，王凯提前练习了半天怎么把“我没事”仨字说得云淡风轻，临到出门还是有点怂，墨镜口罩棒球帽挡得密不透风，走道差点顺了拐，总觉得每个擦肩而过的人都认出了自己，并且在背后嘈嘈切切地议论他。  
别人议论可以随他们议论去，王凯真正在意的是靳东怎么想。他俩之间的关系当时处在一个微妙的平衡点上，比单纯的“合作愉快的师兄弟”要更深一点，说是暧昧也不为过，要是再想说明白点儿就是个绕口令了：他对靳东有意思，靳东也知道他对自己有意思，他吃不准靳东是不是也有那个意思，但起码靳东不是完全对他没意思。王凯没打算挑破，他明白这不应该，而且之前他也不是没交过女朋友，自己都弄不明白为什么会对靳东生出朋友之外的好感，可话说回来，谁又能不喜欢靳东呢？同组的女演员看他的眼神可比自己直接多了。  
本以为戏拍完了那点意思也就渐渐淡了，然而在这风口浪尖焦头烂额的关口，王凯发现自己还是很想见到他。确切地说，他既想见靳东，又怕见面之后靳东也像别人一样问他那些事到底是不是真的。问，就代表着怀疑，王凯不愿意让靳东把自己想得那样不堪，好像那些他拼尽全力才克制着没说出口的情绪不过是拙劣的、没有得逞的欲擒故纵。至于这一想一怕之间有多少患得患失的倾慕可能当时连他自己都没完全意识到。  
但那天谁也没问他半个字，大家放开了吃吃喝喝，侯总从家里带了好酒，桌面正中间墩着一大煲筒骨莲藕汤。三个山东人一个武汉人，不用想也知道汤是给谁点的，王凯抽抽鼻子，准备好的“我没事”变成了“真香啊”。雪导笑得跟蒙娜丽莎似的，捏着酒杯朝靳东一指，说你得敬你师哥一杯，昨天订位的时候他指名要的这个汤。靳东一边盛汤一边笑骂了句你大爷的，骂完了汤碗也摆到王凯跟前来，说喝酒不着急，你先尝尝这个能不能赶上你家里做的。  
王凯酒量还行，但是山东人的天赋点不是闹着玩的，跟着他们喝很容易就喝高了，没到人事不知的地步，就是反应慢，脑子得转一下才知道侯总他们在聊什么。靳东也喝得有点上脸，借着酒劲搭住王凯肩膀，像他们还在拍戏的时候那样，嘴里跟侯总感慨：“可惜啊，他没赶上好时候。”  
“什么时候叫好时候？别替他不知足。”侯总说话总是慢条斯理的，“他们一部剧现在拿多少钱？你那时候一部剧拿多少钱？”  
靳东大摇其头：“这么比不对。就是一部剧一个亿又怎么样，不还是给你赚钱？”他搭在王凯肩上的手忽然重了许多，“不当上资方就没有发言权，只能等着剧挑你，充其量是在挑你这些剧里选个相对不那么扯淡的。老侯，现在看，还是你走的路最正。”  
侯总也摇头：“戴着镣铐跳舞罢了。”又笑，“你也想照这个道儿来，我早看出来了，你心比我大。”  
王凯一会儿看看靳东，一会儿看看侯总，酒精浸着脑子转不开个儿，似懂非懂。雪导又给他倒上一杯酒：“他们聊钱的事呢，咱俩不用听，喝酒喝酒。我只管好好拍，你只管好好演，咱公司就是这样，好好做人吃不了亏。”  
结果王凯光听清钱字了，泼泼洒洒端着酒杯特别认真地扭脸去找靳东的眼睛，一开口还像是戏词儿：“大哥，你要是钱不够，就跟我说，别和我客气，用不着，咱俩……”他想了半天也没想出应该怎么接，只好强调了一遍，“用不着！明白吗？”说完又要喝，三个山东人都笑了。  
靳东抿着嘴唇的笑是王凯关于这场酒的最后印象，他喝断了片，再醒过来的时候人在床上，晕了会儿才发现不是自己的床，外边天已经蒙蒙亮了。他第一个念头是可别被人趁醉拍了裸照或者玩了仙人跳什么的，那可就真说不清楚了。但衣服还在，身边也没有人，男的女的都没有，王凯松了口气，磕磕绊绊地下床找水喝。  
靳东在客厅沙发里戴着眼镜看剧本，厚厚一摞，听见动静之后转过头来：“酒醒了？”  
王凯觉得自己大概还没醒，一溜歪斜地走过去把靳东杯里的水咕咚咕咚喝干净了。温水流过喉头的感觉很真实，他不敢确认这到底是不是个梦。  
“侯总临走让我告诉你，他那边会想办法的。你红了就挡了别人的路，正午也一样，下黑手的有好几家，你这算是为公司受的委屈。也别太在乎网上那帮人，听拉拉蛄叫还不种地了？”靳东放下剧本，拍拍身边的空位，王凯乖乖坐下去，靳东的声音就在耳边响着，他说，“王凯，你是什么样的人我知道，我比谁都知道。”  
王凯眼睛又酸又涨，点点头没说话。靳东又跟他说了很多，多得超出了师兄弟的范围，其中就包括以后要争取转做出品方，前提是一定得看准片子，不过新手赔一两次也是可以原谅的，等等。他说什么王凯都听着，在演员这条路上没有人给过他指引，除了靳东。十几年了，到现在王凯还记得考中戏之前爸爸又困惑又无奈的脸，他说我们老王家怎么就出了你这么个……再后面的话爸爸没能说出口，代之以一声叹气。  
那不是他们第一次聊得这么久，但却是第一次聊得那么深。各种话题掺杂在一起，表演范式，童年经历，新年计划，家乡美食，合作过的导演，剧组的八卦，甚至还有养过的狗，他们并排窝在沙发里，脚搭在前方的茶几上，聊着聊着就很自然地靠到一起去，彼此的体温暖融融地互相熨帖着。最后靳东问了他一个问题，没有看王凯的眼睛，而是看着茶几上排成一行的四只脚：“你真的想好了吗？我怕你以后会后悔。”  
一年之后的王凯终于在投资合同上签下自己的名字，想，即使是现在，我也没有后悔。


End file.
